Why Am I Like This
by fruitsalad
Summary: There are all these stories where Emma becomes cool. This is about her starting cool. It is kind of based on a poem I read. If you live in New Rochelle, go to page 40 of the ALMS 2005 Literary Magazine, and that's the poem it's based on.
1. Chapter 1

This is kind of like a poem I read. The poem is really sad, and this is going to be kind of like it. If you live in New Rochelle, go to page 40 of the Literary Magazine of this year (2005) and that's the poem it's based on (at least I think it will be based on that). I hope you like it.

Why Am I like This?

"Come on guys! We don't have all day! We need to get to the 4:00 show of, "Why am I so Perfect ('Cuz We All Know I Am)?" If we don't we can only go shopping for like, 6 hours, because the movie is like, 180 minutes, which is like, 4 hours," 16 year old Emma called to her friends, Mandy, Lizzie, Tori, and Bri. The movie was about a girl who was perfect, and had a perfect life. There was no plot to it; it was just about the girl's life.

Emma was just like the girl in the movie. She had a perfect life. She was beautiful, with blonde hair, blue eyes, a perfect body and perfect friends. She was head cheerleader, taking after her mom, and everyone wanted to be like her. There was pretty much only one difference between Emma and her mom (besides the fact that her mom was 36 and she was 16). Emma had more hatred built up. Her mom was a little mean to the kids that weren't cool, but not too mean. Emma, on the other hand was very, very mean to everyone, except the cheerleaders and the cool kids. She made fun of them, and took their friends away. When they were friendless and lonely, she would move on to the next person, until the same thing happened to them.

_Sorry that this chapter isn't very long. I just wanted to give everybody an idea about Emma and her friends._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jessie- the poem is not Jenna's. It is some one named Robin's.**_

**After the movie and shopping Emma and her friends went to the food court, each with about 3 shopping bags, some more. They each ordered a smoothie and quickly drank it. They wanted to get to Emma's house quickly. Friday was their, go to Emma's house and watch a movie with pizza and ice cream out of a carton (they each got one quart), and today was Friday. Usually on Fridays before the movie they went up to Emma's room for about an hour first, and just played around. They had decided that today they would pick on Titania, the most freakish and unpopular girl in school.**

**"Hey girls," Emma's mom, Rachel said to them. She never had any idea how mean Emma and her friends were to everyone uncool.**

**Emma went up with her friends and they pulled out a diary. Of course, it wasn't really a diary. Diaries were so babyish. Well, it kind of was a diary, but not of their life. The kind of diary they had was cool. It was special. Or, at least to them it was special. To other people, it could ruin their life.**

**The "diary" they had had every student in the school's name on the top of one of the pages, except theirs. Then, when they found out something about them, or suspected something, they put it in. They also put a picture. At the end of each year they printed copies for the whole school. But of course, they didn't get in trouble. No, why would they? No one ever bothered them. No one ever bothered the popular kids.**

**They had gotten a picture of Titania the day before. She always wore black, and looked really, really goth. But she wasn't. No, she was so, so, SO not goth. You should've seen her. She was always smiling, and when people made fun of her, she still smiled. Except when people made fun of her, it was a weird smile. A smile that kind of said, "I'm not gonna let you hurt me," even though you could tell that in side she was giving herself a pep talk, and saying, "Come on Titania. They won't hurt you. Sticks and stone may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Remember what mom told me about being proud and standing up for myself?"**

**Actually, her smile was always a weird smile. I seemed kind of smug, like she knew something you didn't. But she didn't. She didn't know anything. Not about fashion, how to be cool, or who to be friends with. Or anything important like that. And that was why people made fun of her.**

**First, Emma and her friends put the picture of her in. Then they wrote all this mean stuff about her, like that she read books like, The Building Blocks of Nature, and other things like that. **

**Then, Rachel called them and said that it was time to watch the movie. She always watched it with them, but they didn't mind because she was cool. They went down stairs, got the pizza and started watching. They would get the ice cream when they finished the pizza.**


End file.
